The Reason to Trust You
by Zherlina
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada has lived his entire life with nothing but abuse, it seems as if everyone around him enjoys hurting him. Having gone through a tough childhood with his parents being too busy for him and abuse him when they rarely get back home. He grew up to become untrusting, depressed, and broken. Though can things change when a caring blonde hottie comes to his rescue?
1. Disciplining

*shyly waves* U-um… well… Hi. So! I decided to write a story! Yay! What could be better to write with than the pairing G27~! *squeals* ahem, please bear with me! And please tell me what you think after reading m'kay? I might change the title later on.

Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada has lived his entire life with nothing but abuse, it seems as if everyone around him enjoys hurting him. Having gone through a tough childhood with his parents being too busy for him and abuse him when they rarely get back home. He grew up to become untrusting, depressed, and broken. Though can things change when a caring blonde hottie comes to his rescue?! Find out for yourselves!

Pairing: G27~

Warning! Rated T due to the abuse, cursings, and other depressing stuff you'll run into.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, maybe in another universe but in this one, I don't *sulks in a corner*

Commence story!~

* * *

Namimori, Japan.

11:52 in the evening

In the silence of night, the street lights loomed the neighborhood with light. Everything was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the faint buzzing of the street light's bulbs and the constant noises the crickets made.

Few people filled the streets at night, as did the cars on the roads. The shops were closed, except of course for the usual 24/7 convenient stores that occupied only a sleepy cashier.

A taxi pulled over in front of a two storey house, as one passenger stepped out. The figure turned back stretching out his large hand to be greeted with a much smaller and feminine one. Pulling the other out of the vehicle, the masculine figure made his way to the driver's window to pay the fine, the man behind the wheel tipped his hat in acknowledgement and drove off.

The two figures turned their attention to the house. The light from a nearby lamppost gave a better view of how the two looked like.

"It feels so nice to be back!~" The smaller figure of the two said stretching her arms above her head. She had short brown hair, big brown eyes to match, a pale complexion, and a slim figure. She wore a pale yellow jacket over a white blouse with a navy blue skirt that reaches her knees; her neck adorned a single sapphire gem necklace. All in all she has the characteristics of which people say are rare. They say she is a _Yamato Nadeshiko._

"It sure does, My sweet Nana" A man with sandy blonde hair, and eye color a shade deeper than his hair color replied, as he drapes his right arm over Nana's shoulders to pull her closer. The man wore a simple white shirt with an orange jacket over it, black jeans and rubber shoes. Anyone could clearly see that the man has masculine features, with a strong and firm build, people could easily mistaken him as a trainer or a construction worker.

The woman now known as 'Nana' giggled at her husband's actions. "Iemetsu dear, will we be having any fun tonight now that we got back?~" The brunette asked with an, oh so _sweet_ voice. She looked up to look at her husband's face with a sweet smile to match that sweet voice of hers. Though, you could really sense that there's another meaning behind her smile, something… _sinister._

The man named Iemetsu smirked in reply and met his wife's gaze.

"Of course"

In a dark room, a figure can be seen sleeping on the floor, anyone would've assumed that the person on the floor was dead if it weren't for the constant rising and falling of the figure's chest.

The curtains on the window were parted slightly leaving the moon's light to seep in and shine some light inside. With the faint light it can be seen that the person sleeping revealed to be a boy, with unruly chocolate brown hair that stuck out in every direction, it shone rather beautifully under the moon's glow. The brunette has his back facing the window, so you really can't see his face. Though, with no blanket covering his body, you can see his pale skin, that looks soft to the touch. it would've been perfect if it weren't for the odd blemishes that decorated his body, odd blemishes that looks suspiciously like… like….. _Scars?_ It's really hard to tell given the poor lighting.

The sound of a padlock unlocking can be heard just outside the room, followed by the twist of the doorknob, as two people made their way into the room. Not even bothering to close the door.

The two figures both silently walked towards the brunette lying on the ground, with their eyes being shadowed away, only a sick, evil, insane grin can be seen decorating both their faces.

The faces of _Nana, Sawada_ and _Iemetsu, Sawada_.

_**WHACK!**_

The sound of Iemetsu's foot hitting the brunette's stomach broke through the silence, making the frail figure cough at the contact as he clutches his stomach with both hands, as he desperately tries to breathe in sweet oxygen. His mind was in complete chaos. He didn't even register what had and is happening to him at the moment. Well, who could when you're woken up with a harsh kick to the stomach at the middle of the night?

The man with sandy blond hair just watched the figure below him with sickening grin on his face watching with delight at the brunette's struggle to gasp in air.

After awhile, The brunette loosened his grasp over his stomach as he already manage to breathe in the much needed air, though he still stifled out weak coughs as the kick really did a number on his body.

Nana just giggled innocently throughout the whole ordeal, her eyes forming a crescent moon shape as she closed them. "My, my, were we disturbing your wonderful sleep-" She opened her eyes narrowly, showing a piercing glare directed to the brunette who was sleeping not too long ago, a sweet smile still apparent as she continued her statement. "- you little piece of shit?"

After hearing that terrifyingly familiar voice, everything became numb, nothing is going through his thoughts anymore, he could only feel one thing, and it rocked his whole body to the core…

_Fear._

Having gone through lots of experience before, the brunette didn't answer Nana's question. Instead he squeezed his eyes tighter as if he was bracing himself for an upcoming beating.

She closed her eyes again resuming the crescent moon shape of her eyes. "Hmmm~?" She took a step towards her husband. "Are you too tired to talk back?" She leaned on her husband's right shoulder, she looked up to him and asked. "Did you kick _**'It'**__ that _hard? Because _**'it'**_ doesn't even bother to answer dear ol' me" She stated while batting her eyelashes.

Iemetsu chuckled in amusement. He placed his right hand over his wife's shoulders and said. "I didn't even kick _that_ hard, just the usual force I use when I kick _**'it'**_ in the stomach."

Nana leaned in closer to Iemetsu. "You're too generous, dear" She stated teasingly, then turned to the brunette who was still on the ground. Shrugging off her husband's hands off, she crouched down to have a closer reach at the person they refer to as _**'it'.**_

"Answer me" She said, her smile still present.

Fear taking over his whole being, he tried to calm himself down (key word: tried**)**, though still trembling he forced himself to face Nana. Bowing his head and looking at the ground he began to stutter " I…..I-I-I'm-"

_**SLAP!**_

Nana's smile dropped and is replaced by a horrendous look on her face. She fisted the collar on the younger brunette's T-shirt and made him look her in the eye.

"You stupid fucking piece of shit, how fucking disrespectful can you get? We work our asses off only to come home occasionally and this is what you give us?! I asked you a simple question and you have the nerve not to look me in the eye?!" She began to yell.

All the brunette could think of at the moment were the words "I'm Sorry" replaying over and over in his head. As he is forced to look at Nana fear jolted his entire body. The screaming didn't help either it only made him wish to get this entire thing over with, but he knew better. Knowing the two very well, he knew he would be better off dead.

"Tch. Of all these years you still haven't learned anything? Even with all the **disciplining** we give you?!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Just how bloody fucking useless can you be?!" She glared one more time at the other before letting go of his shirt.

The brunette looked back at the ground immediately after being released of Nana's grasp. Trembling worse now, silently begging for it to be over. But then that foolish wish was shattered when he heard one of the two say.

"_Perhaps, another round of discipline is in order_?" Iemetsu stated quite happily as he strode past his wife.

The youngest one in the room was motion less. 'I..m… s-stu...pid' he thought to himself, as he gave up on bracing himself from the upcoming blow. It didn't matter to him now. He knew he couldn't do anything now… It's useless to even think about begging for them to stop.

Nana giggled, a smile now visible on her face. "What a great idea dear!~" she replied cheerfully.

* * *

After approximately 2 hours of _disciplining._

Iemetsu and Nana left the brunette's room with their arms linked together as their laughter filled the house. Having enough of disciplining, they made their way to their own room.

Back to the room they left a while ago. The petite figure lay even more motion less than before, if that was even possible. His breathing was mellow and he looked strained just by doing that. With darkness enveloping everything, the only source of light was from the light bulb in the hall that seeped in through the small opening of his door.

The light stretched all the way to his face. His eyes were being covered by his bangs. A faint twitch graced his lips. He prompted to move his lips more, struggling to produce any words, he managed to say few, though they were barely above a whisper.

"W-w-wel..c-come H-h-home…"

"_M-m-mom…"_

"_D-dad.."_

Were the last words he said before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

So… what do you guys think? I'm really nervous about your reactions… s-should I continue? *messes up hair in confusion* W-well, whatever your reaction might be please don't be mean! Seriously mean reviews cause depression! Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself I'm Lina. Hello!

Oh! And don't worry about that last part our dear petite brunette just fell asleep.

A-and I would just like to Thank someone. Aki-chan *waves* Ello~ Thank you for your support without you this story wouldn't be possible! Thank you so much! *glomps*

To those who are curious as to who Aki-chan is, she is the owner of one of my favorite G27 story "The Good and The Dark" It's really good *thumbs up*

Well enough with my nonsense please leave a review!~


	2. First Encounters

Chapter 2: First Encounters

I'm back with the 2nd chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I couldn't believe how much people reviewed so I was just dumbly staring at my monitor for God knows how long! Yay! Thank you people so much! So here are the replies. Replies in order of reviews.

**RenaScarlet: **Thank you! It makes me happy to know that you think this story is great!

**AliceVermillion: ***nods* I agree! Those two shouldn't be called such things they must suffer! Ahem, Yep! I can't get enough of bashings myself and G27!

**Kirimi Hellgrea**: I'll try to continue making it interesting then! Thank you! *determined face*

**Zhafirah**: I forgot to mention it, But this story will be AU (Alternate Universe) Oh! I do plan on making the viewers cry by a certain part of the story so please stay tuned up till then! I'll give you tissues!

**Aki-chan**: *screams inaudibly* Thank you! I was really nervous with the reviews I spent the first day just sitting in front of my computer debating whether or not to look at them! Phew! I'll try not to stress about them more… No! *tries to pull you back* Don't killed them just yet! That would be too merciful! Torture them first!

**TsunaMoe**: Giotto will some to his aid soon! Oh! And your profile pic of Tsu is ADORABLE!

**YukiSasagawa**: Thank you so much! Sorry I couldn't reply in Portuguese (I don't trust google translate with my Portugal reply) I'll definitely continue this then! Eh?! Number 1 fan?! I'm so flattered! *blushes*

**SawadaTsunayoshiLover**: Yes! Thank you! I try my best with the grammar and spelling before posting it and I was really unsure of the title (I couldn't sleep at night because of the uncertainty) so I changed it!

**Gentle Snow**: I'm glad! I was aiming for an interesting first chapter and yay! I got it!

**tsuna**: Hai! I'm so happy to meet a big fan of my favorite pairing!

**Claudine**: He will! And he will save him from those two demons!

**T**: Yep! You're correct with the blond! Reborn? I'll try to put him in the story so let's see!

**Guest**: Eh?! *blushes and flashes a shaky smile* I can't believe it did! I'm glad you liked the beginning! I'll try my best!

**Crazy**: OOOOOHHHHH! I WILL TO THE EXTREME! Though I don't wanna die just to activate the dying will! But even so I WILL!

**Skipants**: (I like Skipants) YES SIR SKIPANTS SIR! OR MA'AM!

**Arhein**: Yes! Surely! Your reviews are what drive me to continue!

**YESH**: YEEESSSSHHHH! I will definitely write moar!

**Yellow man**: I'm so sorry! *bows profusely* G27 is the pairing GiottoxTsuna. Since G=Giotto and 27=Tsuna.

Thank you so much! I got 18 reviews 14 favs and 24 follows?! You guys are awesome! PIES FOR EVERYONE!

Pairing: G27~

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, maybe in another universe but in this one, I don't *sulks in a corner*

Commence story!~

* * *

It is already 5:53 in the morning and the sun had just risen, shining away the cold breeze and replacing the morning air with a warm gentle one. The sun's rays seeped through the curtains of a certain brunette's room, though I wouldn't call it a 'room' seeing as though there aren't any wall papers on the walls leaving the bare color of cement. The room was empty too. There was an old closet, old curtains and another door, maybe a door to the bathroom? The room also gave off this dreary aura.

The sun's rays effectively bathing a part of the room in warmth and also the face of a brunette.

A brunette by the name of Sawada, Tsunayoshi.

Feeling the warm sensation gently brushing his skin, the brunette stirred a little in his sleep before slowly prompting into a sitting position.

Large eyes opened revealing chocolate brown irises, they were half lidded and dull showing no life whatsoever. His lips looked soft and pink, although it would've looked nicer if it was curled upward into a smile. His brown hair was unruly and yet at the same time looked fluffy and soft to the touch. His hair framed his heart shaped face rather nicely. Though the brunette was pale, but not too pale seeing as his cheeks drew a faint red.

The boy also had a short stature, maybe _too_ short for his age. He had a petite frame, showing the characteristics of a delicate body. A delicate body that looked like it would break if hugged too tightly.

Brown irises scanned the room for a while, before momentarily closing. He took a deep breath and opened his dull eyes. He stood up from the floor and made a step towards the bathroom, though he kept staggering. The petite boy stopped for a while to regain his balance using the wall as support he tiredly made his way to the bathroom.

When he got to the bathroom he made his way to the sink. Above the sink there was a mirror or at least what remains of it. The bathroom had a number of broken tiles on the walls. There was a toilet and a broken shower nozzle too.

Tsuna stared at himself. Emotion-less eyes met each other, vaguely taking in the characteristics of his own face. Using his left hand he lifted up his shirt assessing the purple bruises that decorated most of his body. Numerous scars also patterned the once flawless skin. His lips went downward becoming a sad frown.

He didn't bother to treat them, after all what would he use? Opening the faucet he drenched his right hand with the running water 'The water's warm 'he thought . Splashing a bit of the water onto the purple markings on his body, he let out a shaky sigh of both pain and relief. He did this for a few minutes before deciding to close the faucet. Putting his shirt back down, Tsuna went back to his room and opened his closet.

Surprisingly there was a neat stack of what appears to be a school uniform. Taking it into his hands, Tsuna dressed himself into the uniform. Thankfully his school uniform had long sleeves effectively covering the beatings he got from his parents.

Once he was finished he made his way out of his room, closing the door to his room he shifted his feet to go downstairs. But stopped and turned his head around to look at his _parent's_ room, the door was locked but you could still hear Iemetsu's snores. Turning his head back he made his way downstairs.

He made his way to the kitchen, passing by a clock on the wall he glanced at it before continuing to walk to the kitchen counter '6:20 A.M… today's Monday huh? I get to eat today.' He thought bitterly.

He then gathered the necessary ingredients and equipments he would need to make his _parent's_ breakfast.

Settling the last plate of food on the table, Tsuna checked once more if all the plates and spoons were there. Once satisfied with the food on the table, he made his way to the sink to wash all the pots and pans he had used, making sure each and every one was spotless. He didn't stop there though, the moment he finished washing the dishes he cleaned the sink, swept the floor, and dusted the furniture.

This was his usual routine every morning when his parents are home, though when they aren't, he usually just cleans.

Finally done with all the cleaning, the brunette made his way back to the kitchen counter to get what appears to be a loaf of bread that looks like it was about to go bad. Momentarily staring at the _food_ in his hands before taking his bag and putting it away, 'It's the usual stuff for lunch… I won't get to eat again until Thursday.'

Taking a glance yet again at the clock he saw that it was already 7:40 A.M. walking towards the door, the brunette reached for the door knob and looked back one more time, this time a frown graced his lips breathing in a deep breath, he faced forward, stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

40 minutes earlier.

Namimori High.

A blond can be seen sitting on a desk, his sunset colored eyes glaring at what looks like a mountain of paper placed everywhere in the room.

' I get to deal with all of these and it's still just **this** early in the morning?! I bet even the principal isn't even in school when it's this early!' The blond shouted in his thoughts. ' I should probably just shred all of these, or I could get a flamethrower.' He then nodded to himself at the very pleasing ideas on how to get rid of all the papers or as he calls it _the living embodiment of all evil and Satan himself._

"Oi! Giotto why don't you just start on all these instead of complaining?!" a red (pink?) headed teen with a tattoo on his face remarked slamming his right hand on the desk, causing some of the papers to drift away.

The blond named Giotto got interrupted with his train of thoughts when a hand slammed his desk. Looking up he saw his best friend with an irritated look on his face. Giotto glared at his best friend "But G! You dragged me out of bed and out of my apartment because of these freakin' papers!" he said pointing at the mountain loads of paperwork.

"That wasn't my fault, I tried to wake you up many times and I also called you about waking up early to finish _some_ paperwork yesterday." The teen named G. folded his arms as he leaned back on the wall.

"I WAS STILL IN MY PYJAMAS WHEN YOU YANKED ME OUT OF BUILDING! AND DO YOU REALLY CALL ALL OF THIS _SOME_?!" The blond yelled out in a childish manner while gesturing to all the papers innocently stacked all around the room.

Grunting, G. turned and began walking out the room "Well, you _are _the Student Council President so deal with it! And I did had the _generosity_ to get your school uniform, so stop complaining" He said in finality before exiting the room.

Sighing in frustration, Giotto banged his head on the desk a few times before regaining his composure. Placing his entwined hands under his chin he thought of 'A flamethrower couldn't be that expensive, right?' while an evil smirk formed his lips.

"AND NO FLAMETHROWERS AND SHREDDERS OF ANY KIND!" G. shouted from the hallway.

Banging his head yet again on the desk, he sighed in defeat and in exasperation. He reached for a one sheet of paper and begrudgingly started to work on them, though he swore that he saw the letters change and formed a sentence: "HA HA! Get your whining ass started on all of us you blond idiot! You're never gonna get out of this room! SUCK IT!"

But he was probably just imagining things.

It's already lunch break and Giotto somehow finished the paperwork. And right now he's in the hallway running away from a very pissed off G. The other students quickly stepping back.

"GIOTTO! GET YOU'RE FUCKING ASS BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SKIP YOUR PAPER WORK AGAIN DAMMIT!"

Scratch that looks like our beloved blond hottie skipped his paperwork _again_.

Giotto didn't dare to slow down. He wasn't going back to that hell hole and he was going to make sure of it. Letting out a shaky laugh, he turned his head and smiled at G. "Thank you for the very kind offer but I refuse!" he faced forward and started running faster.

G. felt a vein pop "THAT WASN'T A FREAKIN' OFFER YOU BLOND IDIOT!" He speeded up as well.

"I might be blond but I'm not an idiot!"

Giotto passed by a flight of stairs and saw a corner leading to the other hallway, seeing this as an opportunity to lose the ragging red-head, he increased his pace and made a sharp turn. Turning his head back he saw no G. whatsoever behind him. Mentally making a victory sign, he slowed down a bit. He was about to face forward when suddenly he ran into someone.

Stepping back a few steps he looked at whoever he ran into. He saw a petite boy on the floor with the same hair style as his though the boy was a brunette, he couldn't see his face very well though because his bangs were covering most of his features.

Crouching down a bit he placed his left hand on his left knee and extended his right hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't really looking where I was going, are you alright?" The brunette didn't answer, but Giotto still waited patiently for the other to take his hand.

"GIOTTO!"

The aforementioned blond flinched at the voice, he stood up properly and looked back. He paled when he heard angry footstep getting nearer. He faced forward to face the brunette, a nervous smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I have….to…" he trailed off, when he saw the brunette's back turned towards him as he is now standing up patting the imaginary dust off his clothes as he started walking away.

Giotto stared at the brunette's back for a while, 'How strange.' He thought. 'CRAP! G. is probably-' he got cut off when a heavy hand grabbed his right shoulder. Giotto flinched and paled, he turned hesitantly at the one behind him. But then he internally screamed

"You thought you can trick me that easily….?" G's eyes were being shadowed away instead a red evil gleam was visible, a menacing smile and aura graced his presence. "now let's get back to your paperwork shall we?" He said in a menacing voice as he dragged Giotto through the hallway.

The students were in complete shock all of them had their mouths dropped open as they were pale with fear. Probably scared at the Vice-president's sudden transformation into the demon, All of them had different thought ranging from: 'Good thing I'm not Giotto-senpai right now' 'My darling Giotto-senpai got captured! I'm sorry I couldn't do anything! KYYYAAAAAAAAAA! But he's still hot!' (came from all the girls) 'Remind me not to get G-senpai angry' and 'Good luck Giotto!'

Though all of them have one thought in common: 'Poor Giotto/Giotto-Senpai'

Yep, poor, poor Giotto.

* * *

Lina: Well, I would like to explain this part:

Opening the faucet he drenched his right hand with the running water 'The water's warm' he thought.

You know those times when your hands are freezing cold and you go wash your hands and the water feels warm? Even though the water is just normal temperature, so in this part Tsuna's hands were so cold that when he touched the running water from the faucet it feels warm by comparison. Thank You Science! Sorry if it's confusing.

Please leave a review! What do you think of this chapter?


	3. How Tsuna's day went

Chapter 3: How Tsuna's day went

*waves* Hi~! So this chapter will be about how Tsuna's day went and remember that part in chapter 1 where:there was the sound of a padlock unlocking outside Tsu's room? that will be covered in this chapie and more. Thank you so much for the reviews! They're really encouraging!~ so here are the replies. Replies in order of reviews.

**Tomoe-Chii**:Thank you so much! *stares cluelessly* K-kentish…?*shrugs it off* yeah those two are horrible!

**Zhafirah**:well… I thought about it and since Tsuna is going through a lot of abuse. I figured that he wouldn't really want to talk, because let's say if you're abused by everyone would you want to talk? Or would you just settle with avoiding eye contact and just nod, and talk only when you need to. But do read on with the story because I'm going to cover that in future chapies!~

**TsunaMoe**:you are not completely wrong but… well! You'll know in the future chapters. Hai! Tsu is so Moe in that picture!

**RenaScarlet**:I like writing an angry G! :3

**Skipants**:Yay! I'm glad that it turned out funny! I was aiming for that!

**Arhein**:*eyes shine with excitement* And here it is! Sorry for the wait!

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**:Yeah! Someone give him a hug!

**Vongola-timez**:Yay! I will keep up with the work! Thank you for taking the time to read my story before going to sleep! Yesh! An angry G is fun to write! And Gio's situation too!~ I hope you got enough sleep especially when it was *gulps* 4:34 in the morning.

Thank you so much for the people who reviewed, faved, and followed! PIES FOR EVERYONE!

Pairing: G27~

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me, maybe in another universe but in this one, I don't *sulks in a corner*

Commence story!~

* * *

It was homeroom and Mr. Konoyarou-sensei just finished with the usual roll call, not that Tsuna was mentioned.

The brunette was looking down, not daring to look at his classmates or his teacher in the eye. It didn't bother him after all he was used to it. It seemed that everyone in the class hated him he'll never know the reason why, I mean he didn't do anything wrong. right?

Well, when its morning break his classmates would talk about him at a rather loud voice, almost like they want him to know that they were talking about him.

They would talk about him being:

useless,

shorter than everyone,

physically weak,

an idiot. (as they quote)

They would say something like how much it annoys them that he just looks at the ground when someone speaks to him. They would usually ask among themselves "_how could someone fail that badly?_"But what mostly everyone keeps talking about is that "_he isn't good at anything._" Thanks to that he got the nickname, Dame-Tsuna.

And apparently the whole school knows of him and his _wonderful _reputation (note sarcasm). The seniors would often bully him either during lunch or when classes are dismissed. as if being bullied by your whole class was bad enough he had to deal with them too.

The teachers would also give him a hard time, purposely embarrassing him in front of the whole class, being aware of how the other students are making fun of him though instead of stopping them they would join in and would do worse. Apparently it seems that everyone around him would just want to hurt and torment him.

It was like that when he was in middle school too and even when he was still in elementary. But his first year in elementary was different that was the time when….. when-

SMACK!

Tsuna flinched at the sound of the teacher's notebook being smacked on his desk.

"Sawada-san would you kindly answer my question, if that isn't too much for you?" Mr. Konoyarou stated in an impatient tone.

Tsuna was getting nervous 'W-w-wh-what q-ques-tion?' He wasn't really paying any attention to what the teachers say, how could he when his mind kept wandering off?

The brunette just lowered his head and opened his mouth to speak " I-I…I… d-d-don't….u-um-"

The trembling teen got cut off when the teacher clicked his tongue and asked "Were you even listening when I asked you?"

Tsuna could feel his classmates' glares directed at him, making him feel more embarrassed. "N-No…"

The teacher heaved out a disappointed sigh. "I said, what was the reason for your absence these past three school days?"

The brunette visibly stopped shaking

't-three…days ago?' his eyes widened a bit as the memories from last week flashed through his mind.

'M-mom and D-dad locked me i-inside my room…'

He thought sadly to himself. His parents would do that when they were **really** angry or upset, that is after they beat up the brunette.

Last Wednesday,

Iemetsu and Nana Sawada received an urgent phone call regarding their _work_ and that they needed to come back and deal with it immediately. In a fit of rage the couple, who had just returned from their long trip, took it all out through beating Tsuna up, throwing him inside his room, and locking the door. Only to return 5 days later.

But he can't really say '_My parents had me locked up in my own room, so I couldn't come to school' _to his teacher especially when the whole class is listening too.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna came back to reality when he flinched at the loud voice.

"I believe you have wasted enough of my time with your inability to answer a simple question." The teacher stated harshly peering down at his student.

"I-I was…-"the brunette shifted his eyes thinking of possible excuses he could say "-s…sick."

Mr. Konoyarou-sensei raised an eyebrow at the answer. "If you were sick, then why didn't I receive a call from your parents or any guardian?"

Tsuna clutched the fabric of his pants. "T-t-they were b-busy.." came the reply from the soft voice.

The man he was talking to had to lean in a bit to hear the faint reply. When he did, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. and started to walk away from the teen's desk. Much to Tsuna's relief, though that feeling of relief was destroyed and had the brunette tense up again when the teacher almost spat out another question.

"Were you really sick? Or did you decide to skip school without the consent of your parents to go to the arcade? Dame-Tsuna" He stated while walking to his desk, using the familiar nick-name.

His classmates snickered at their teacher's statement.

"I doubt that Dame-Tsuna would pull that off"

"Tch, I bet he's Dame even in skipping school"

"I think he was just getting beat up by the seniors"

"I wish he had just stayed absent till the end of the school year"

Tsuna wanted to tell them that he didn't. But he can't tell them the truth either. He bit his lower lip and lowered his head deciding to give up.

The students were now talking to each other exchanging the mocking whispers. as a means to make fun of the brunette.

Said brunette was trembling again, obviously the comments of his classmates making him feel worse.

It was gonna be like this again, huh?

Tsuna wore a sad look and his eyes were half-lidded. Even though he felt like crying, no tears welled up in his eyes.

He just felt depressed.

The teacher cleared his throat, effectively quieting down the student's whispers "I'll have to call your parents for your behavior, Dame-Tsuna." He stated in finality before getting a piece of chalk and starting the lesson.

The students turned their attention to the board in front of them and started to jot down notes, though not before sending glares at the brunette, who still had his head down.

He shouldn't feel this sad, right? I mean he was used to it. It was always like this when he's in school even when he was young, even when he was in pre-school everyone treated him badly… so he should be used to it, right? But why? Why is it that even though he has been through all of these and worse, why is it that the only thing that has stuck to him throughout all these years was pain?

'W-Why?' the brunette asked to himself, sad eyes kept staring at his pale hands as he clutched the fabric of his pants tighter.

'I d-didn't do anything wrong….'

'r-right…?'

* * *

It was already morning break, and a lot of students can be seen either talking to their friends or walking out of the classroom.

"Hmmm~, Konoyarou-sensei's lecture was soooo boring! I think I actually dozed off a couple of times!" A girl with dark hair tied in pigtails remarked while stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah, I thought he would never shut up." A girl with long dark blue hair replied as she stifled out a yawn. "I feel like going to karaoke, wanna go?"

"Of course I do~!" She replied flailing her arms up and down childishly. "But Rin-chan, aren't you stuck with cleaning duty today?" she stopped flailing her arms and looked at her friend questioningly.

"Mao, that can be easily rearranged." Rin stated taking a glance at a familiar brunette, who was fixing his books at the moment. Standing up from her seat she made her way to Tsuna's desk, Mao following right behind her.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna"

Said brunette stopped putting his books inside his bag and looked up, his life-less eyes were greeted by a disgusted look on both girl's faces.

Rin crossed her arms. "You're gonna be on cleaning duty after today's lessons-" She narrowed her deep blue eyes as she continued her sentence. "-so you better not mess this up too or I'll get in trouble"

Mao giggled and whispered into her friend's ear "Are you sure he won't mess up? I mean he's Dame-Tsuna."

Rin shot an amused look at her friend before stating rather loudly "Its fine, he did this for the other people in class before, so I guess he's good at cleaning-"She snickered and looked down at Tsuna, who was looking back down again. "-besides if he messes up we'll just have to beat some sense into him."

Mao chuckled at the remark before cheering and clapping her hands together excitedly "Yay!~ guess who's going to karaoke then~"

"Got that Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna gave a faint nod, He wasn't bothered by the abrupt request(order) he was used to it, after all he almost always did the cleaning for his classmates and all the time for his parents.

"Good" Rin faced the other way and began to walk out of the classroom. "C'mon Mao, I'm getting hungry"

"Hai!~" Mao stared at Tsuna for a while, disgust evident on her face. "Have fun cleaning up, Dame-Tsuna." She then ran to Rin's direction.

The brunette stared at the sliding door leading to the hallway, he blinked once before resuming with fixing his things.

* * *

"-And that class is how the Pythagorean Theorem applies in this problem." The math teacher stated pushing her glasses up before glancing at the clock that was on the classroom wall.

"Don't forget your assignments on pages 76 – 800 that are due tomorrow" The teacher stated with a monotone voice.

Student's whipped their heads up in confusion and stared at their teacher for a moment.

.

.

.

"**WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!**" came the outraged student's cry of complaints.

A sly smile graced the teacher's lips "I'm kidding, Stop complaining and ease up, that was obviously a joke." A mischievous glint present in her eyes.

The school bell rang.

"Enjoy your lunch break" she coolly said, exiting the classroom.

The students who recovered from the shock walked out of the classroom as well, the others though, had their skins turn to a color akin to bleach and had their mouths dropped open, their friends were shaking their shoulders trying to bring the other back to reality.

The ringing of the school bell brought the brunette back from his deep train of thoughts he looked up to see some of his classmates whitely pale and were in complete utter shock.

'what happened to them..?' He wasn't really paying attention during class, errr… well, he wasn't paying attention in all his classes.

Realizing that it was lunch break, Tsuna got his bag and took out a plastic wrapped loaf of bread.

'I should eat on the rooftop' he thought to himself before exiting the classroom with his eyes on the ground, making his eyes get covered by his bangs.

Once he was on the rooftop, He briefly scanned his surroundings, glad that no one was around.

Ripping open the plastic that contained his food, he let out a sigh of relief before taking a bite from the (about to expire) piece of bread.

He got lucky this time, he was a little happy that the bullies didn't catch sight of him making his way to the rooftop. The teachers and his classmates didn't bully him as much as usual too. And his parents weren't awake this morning to give him another beating. The beatings he got from them last night (*early morning) still hurt when he moves around but it was still bearable… for him that is.

To him, this was one of those lucky days.

Tsuna looked down at his lunch and remembered something. Right, he was locked up in his room for five days. He didn't get eat when he was actually allowed to, after all he was still locked up when it was Thursday.

He didn't get to eat for a _week_.

It wasn't the first time though, sure for the first times he wasn't allowed to eat his stomach hurt like hell, and that was as long as he could remember. He grew up like that….

His mind trailed off to other things and remembered when he was locked up in his room. His parents would usually do that to him when they were **really** mad. The last time they did that to him was in his last year in middle school.

Thank goodness, that there was a bathroom connected to his room or… or…well, you get the picture.

'I shouldn't think about these things' shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of the unpleasant thoughts, he pocketed the plastic wrapper and decided to go back to his classroom.

While walking through the hallway he could hear a loud voice coming from the corner of the hall. Something about some blond idiot? Shrugging it off he continued to trudge on with his walk to the cla-

That was until someone ran into him, mentally preparing himself for an upcoming hit he closed his eyes on reflex and waited for the blow to come.

"I'm sorry I wasn't really looking where I was going, are you alright?"

'Eh?' instead he heard an unfamiliar, gentle and velvety voice, that ran through his ears like silk.

He opened his eyes a bit to see a hand extended for him to reach. 'What is he doing with his hand?' The innocent brunette wondered until a loud yell interrupted his thoughts.

"GIOTTO!"

Flinching a bit from the angry voice he decided to go the other direction, he stood up, and started to pat off the imaginary dust off his clothes.

"I'm sorry, but it-" was the last thing he heard from the unfamiliar voice before his thoughts got clouded by different things, subconsciously walking away from the scene, missing the comments of the students that are in the hall.

"What was that about?"

"Tch, that was so rude of him! brushing off Giotto-senpai like that."

"I wish it was me he bumped into instead of that Dame-Tsuna!"

"He just pisses me off! I can't believe he did that to my Giotto-senpai!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set.

School was finally over, and Tsuna was now making his way home. After cleaning up the classroom once school was over and a session of bullying by the seniors he was finally going home….. 't-to get beat up again by..them.'

His house coming to view, he started to mentally prepare himself for the beatings to come.

When he reached his front door he raised a shaking hand to grab the door knob and opened the door.

Bracing himself to get hit, he bit down his lower lip and shut his eyes tight waiting for the hit that never came.

He opened his eyes hesitantly and trudged his feet to move. 'A-are they h-home..?' he asked himself looking around cautiously.

He heard a door from upstairs open and footsteps making their way down stairs.

Tsuna visibly paled and looked back down on the ground. the footsteps growing nearer and nearer.

Nana Sawada walked down the stairs, she was wearing her casual attire, her husband was right behind her wearing a simple white shirt and blue pants.

"Don't bother making your disgusting dinner tonight-" Nana spat out pushing Tsuna out of the way and grabbed her pair of shoes and began put them on. "-were going to have dinner at the Sasagawa's"

Tsuna stepped back a bit from the push. Her mother's words not sinking in.

"Tch, go back to your fucking room before you spoil the rest of our evening with that shitty face of yours." Iemetsu remarked shoving the brunette harshly to the stairs, before facing Nana.

"Alright dear!~ I'm ready to go~" Nana stated sweetly at her husband.

Iemetsu draped his arm over Nana's shoulders and went out with her. "Of course dear~ " were his last words before loudly slamming the door and locking it. Leaving Tsuna still bewildered, still didn't know what just happened.

But he started to recover and made his way to his room.

Yup, A lucky day indeed.

* * *

It is now 6:47 P.M and a familiar blond can now be seen reading the student's records before filing them away.

He miraculously finished all his paperwork when it was dismissal, he did finish some of them before he decided to skip the rest during lunch, at least give him _some_ credit.

He was about to go home when his best-friend G. grabbed him by the collar and made him go through all the student's records to review all of them and to file them all away.

_Flashback…_

"It _is_ your job to know every student who goes to this school since you _are_ the President. Besides this will also serve as your punishment for trying to ditch your responsibilities _again_!" An angry G. remarked grabbing his bag and exiting the room.

"You aren't going to help me?!" came the complaints of Giotto.

"Deal with it by yourself! You blond idiot! You gave me enough headaches for the day" G yelled out in the hallway.

Giotto childishly glared at the door way, before facing the loads of folders he has to _read_ and _file._

'I'm never gonna leave this room, Am I?' He internally cried.

_End of Flashback…_

And right now he's all by himself glaring at every folder he gets his hands on.

'Stupid G. making me stay this late.'

'Stupid papers for mocking me while I'm working'

'Stupid students, why did they enroll here anyway?! There are so much folders to file!'

'I won't even remember half of these people!'

he mentally cursed at the inanimate objects.

Ruffling his hair in frustration he glanced at the numerous loads of folders he has to file before going home. 'Screw it' thought the blond. Standing up he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the room.

He was about to step out, But he spared one more glance at the many scattered folders on the floor.

Having a staring contest with the life-less object, He mentally debated whether or not to finish reading and filing all of these. After all, he wouldn't want to face a pissed off G. But he wanted to go home too!

Letting out a tired sigh he sat back down on the floor, and placed his bag right next to him.

'One last folder before going home…' he exhaustedly thought. Before reaching for a folder and began to read.

'Sawada, Tsunayoshi'

* * *

And….. cliffhanger! Yep! Hit me if you want!

(*early morning)- well… remember in chapie 1 when Tsu's parents came home around midnight and beat him up for two hours? So technically it was already morning but I decided to write it as -The beatings he got from them last night-

I didn't write much about Konoyarou's facial characteristics, that was completely intentional and will be described in future chapters.

It took me a while to write this chapter because for the past 4 days I wasn't able to work on it. Thanks to my idiot self, accidentally reformatting my bro's sd card. So he made me the whole 4 days trying to bring back all the files in there! It was torture!

Well! Now that I fixed it! (ahem! bought him another card) I could write again yaaaay!

Anyways, Reviews are appreciated!~ Please leave one.


End file.
